Date Night
by cjones87
Summary: Bella and Edward have a romantic date night in Port Angeles planned but they never planned on being followed all around the movie theater by Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, and Eric. Set between Twilight and New Moon after Bella's cast is off. This is my first fanfic. One-shot. Vamps and Humans.


**No copyright or infringement is intended. I do not own Twilight.**

**Date Night**

Summer 2006

Bella

"mmm" I couldn't help myself as the mouthwatering Roasted Chicken Sandwich practically melted in my mouth.

Edward decided that we needed to act like a normal couple and actually go out on dates instead on hanging out at each others houses all the time. We both may be peaceful homebodies but that didn't mean we couldn't play. So here we are at Oven Spoonful in Port Angeles on a Saturday night with me making strange noises as I eat my sandwich and Edward pretening to eat his.

I couldn't stop the giggle that came when Edward scrunched up his face in disgust at the food. "You know the poor chef is going to think he made a bad batch of food if you don't stop making that face," I managed to say between laughs. "And just so you know your diet food is the same to me as my normal food is to you. Plus remember once upon a time before your diet you used to love stuff like this too." Even he couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well love, maybe my food would be much more enjoyable if you were to stop making porno sounds as you eat," Edward joked. Flashing my favorite crooked smile at me he said, "Besides I'm not really hungry anyway. I ate two hours ago, remember?"

"Well then you shouldn't have ordered anything. Now you'll be too full to even handle driving home. You should give me the keys. Friends don't let friends drive full. You know the slogan." The horror on his face at the thought me driving his Aston Martin is priceless. Nobody drives that car. I mean nobody.

"You know Edward you treat that car the same way Gollum treated the ring in the Lord of The Rings trilogy. Next thing I know you're going to start calling it your precious." I curled my fingers at him and made a face saying _My Precious, My Precious!_ We both went into an uncontrollable fit of laughter then.

1 hour later

On The Pier

"Ready to go love?" Edward asked. I couldn't help the warm feeling it gave every time he called me love. We just got through walking the pier. We were going to go to the movies next.

"Almost," I said. He looked at me with an arched eyebrow. Just as he was about to say something I got on the tip of my toes and kissed him. "Now I'm ready." He chuckled as he grabbed my waist and gave me a long sweet kiss that left me dizzy for little bit. He laughed more at my extra lack of coordination. My face turned a tomato red when I tripped and he had to catch me.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about love, although I do love your blush." He turned me in his arms looked deep into my eyes and said "I would carry you anywhere."

At The Movie Theater

The moment the door opened we were immediately hit with the signature popcorn smell that comes from any movie theater. We had an hour until the movie started so we decided to have a little fun at the arcade. Holding my hand Edward immediately went to car game in the corner and of course my perfect Adonis beat me as he came in 1st place and I came in last. As in as all 11 other computer cars beat me. Edward had a really hard time fighting his laughter then.

After the car game we went for the stuffed animal grab in the center of the arcade facing the wall. Edward caught three bears for me. He let me name two and he named the last. He chose Bella the 2nd after I chose Edward the 3rd for one of mine. We both got a kick out of the last bears name: Edwella.

We were in the middle of a shooting game when I heard the dreaded "hi Bella" coming from non-other than Mike Newton. When we turned around to reply we were face to face with the whole crew: Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren. Each of them smiled while Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Hey guy, what's up?"

"Nothing," Mike admitted. "We're just hanging out waiting for the movie to start."

"Which movie are you guys watching?"

"My Super Ex-Girlfriend, which one are you seeing?" I noticed he referred only me and ignored Edward. However, fed up with being ignored, Edward answered.

"We're not sure yet. We got tickets for two movies that start at the same time. We figured we'd decided when the time came.

You could see how clearly Mike was annoyed with Edward.

"Well which two movies are they? Maybe I can help you decide _Bella_," he asked with an extra enfaces to my name.

Again Edward answered.

"_We_ got tickets to Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest and My Super Ex-Girlfriend also."

"Okay, Edward lets go to the concession stand and get some snacks. I'll see you guys later," I said to my friends.

"Actually we were headed over there too," Mike chimed. Great!

The line was pretty long. When we got there I quietly asked Edward if decided on a movie. It was pretty obvious in his eyes but we bought said "Pirates" at the same time. Little did we know that Jessica and Lauren were paying extra close attention to us.

When we got to the counter the female cashier couldn't help herself and flirted shamelessly with Edward.

"Hi, can I get you anything? Drink, food, my address?" she said touching herself so much and with so much seduction I thought she was flirting with herself.

Edward, as always handled it with annoyance and grace. "My girlfriend and I would like a medium coke, small popcorn, and watermelon sour patch." He exclaimed while putting his arm around my shoulders. Not surprisingly, like most of the female sex that flirted with my boyfriend, it didn't faze her one bit. She walked away to get our things with an extra sway to her hips. Edward just rolled his eyes and turned us toward each other and gave me a sweet passionate kiss. The angry clang of things on the counter let us know the cashier was back. So we broke apart.

"That will be $16.95," she said with extra attitude. Edward handed over his black credit card to the cashier while still looking me in my eyes. I heard the not so subtle "show off" from Mike right behind us but I was still lost in Edwards eyes. Just before the cashier gave the card back he kiss me again and said "I love you." I told him that I love him too and put my hand on the side of his face he took it and kissed my palm.

While Edward dealt with the cashier I spotted Angela and Ben out of the corner of my eye. We told the guys behind us bye then we walked over to say hi once we were done. Angela and Ben were good friends of ours and we're both genuinely happy to see them. Plus we wanted to get away from Mike and crew. "Hey Ben, hey Ang," I greeted.

"Bella! Edward! Hi, how are you?" Angela asked.

Angela is a godsend. Instead of trying to get in our business, like Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben genuinely wanted to know how we were doing. "Great actually. How are you guys?" They replied in kind. We exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before Ben noticed the group headed our way. Edward and I did a collective grown. I could see sympathy in Angela's eyes. She knew exactly how irritating our friends could be. Then I saw sheer determination in her eyes and Edwards actually perked up. I wondered what she was thinking.

When the group got to us Edward boldly said "Mike I didn't expect to see you so soon after we just said _goodbye_." For once Mike and Jessica actually looked a bit embarrassed. The rest looked annoyed themselves.

"Yeah well we still have a few minutes so we figured why not hang a little longer," replied Mike with much less confidence than he had walking over here.

"Guy I didn't know you were having a group get together. How come you didn't tell me Bell?" Angela asked expectantly.

"Actually Edward and I are on a _date. Together. Alone._ Mike and everybody came to say hi in the arcade and at the concession stand and over here while we were talking to you." My beloved was in a battle to not have a laughing fit along with Ben. I think everybody BUT Mike got the point.

"Yeah I figured why leave Bella alone."

Edward stopped his laughing fit gave Mike a dirty look and said "Bella is not alone. She is with me, _her boyfriend_. The man she loves." I had enough at this point.

"Guys can I talk to you alone a second." Edward looked hurt.

"Sure thing Bella."

I pulled them all over to the side. "I really appreciate you guys trying to keep me company but really I'm fine. Actually I'd like to continue my date alone if you don't mind." Lauren mumbled something under her breathe but I didn't pay attention to it. "I'll see you guys later." I then walked back to my boyfriend and explain what I told them, for Angela and Ben's benefit because obviously he heard, and hoped my little talk worked. It must have because they stayed over there. We told Ben and Angela bye and headed for our movie.

"I have to say I'm impressed love. I didn't think you would tell them to back off."

"I feel bad for being mean"

"That's my Bella! The sweetest woman in the world." He chuckled.

We actually were able to get seats high up. Then second to last row as a matter of fact. We were a little busy making out while waiting for the previews to start. So we didn't notice that Mike and the gang sat behind us until he interrupted us with "Well look whose here." Edward and I both glared at him.

"I thought you guys were seeing My Super Ex-Girlfriend?"

"Well we changed our tickets at the concession stand," Jessica answered.

"How clever," Edward clipped then turned us both around.

I decided to play with Edward for a little while we waited. I ate some popcorn and took one and offered it to him. He had a look of pure discuss on his face and he didn't even eat it yet.

"Who doesn't like popcorn," asked Tyler

"What a total freak," chimed in mike

"Hey I don't like popcorn either," Eric complained

"Why don't you guys pay attention to the screen instead me and my girlfriend," asked Edward

"It's kind of hard not to when you guys are right in front of us," snapped Lauren, addressing us for the first time.

"Exactly"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah," they all chimed.

"What a great idea. Thanks Lauren for giving it to me. Come on Edward lets go find some other seats. After all we are making their movie viewing experience unpleasant for them," I suggested. We got up and went all the way to other side of the theatre where there we only two seats available and surprisingly next to Angela and Ben.

"Hey guys do you mind if we sit here apparently our making out and cuddling were bothersome to Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, and Eric," we asked in a whisper because the previews finally started. "We don't want to disrupt your date or anything."

"No there's no problem go ahead," said Ben

"Thank you" We sat down with Edward in the aisle seat and me next to Angela. I immediately lifted up the armrest between us so that we could cuddle.

"I thought they were seeing that other movie," Angela asked me.

"Apparently while they were at the concession stand they changed their minds." At that we all turned and looked towards then. They quickly turned their heads away from getting caught gawking at us. They all looked beyond pissed. We couldn't help our laugh that was loud enough for them to hear.

"Guys when the movie is over why don't we stand to make it look like we're leaving and they'll do the same of course. When we are blocked from view by enough people we can quickly switch directions and go to the exit at the bottom of the theater that leads to the street," suggested Ben. We thought about it for a little bit when I saw Edward take out his phone to read a text from Alice saying 'it will work. You'll be free the rest of the night.' Both Edward and I rolled our eyes at the future seeing pixie and told them yes.

We turned back around as the movie started and to enjoy it without anymore interruptions. Edward and I did end up making out again for a long while but after hearing an explosion Edward turned and got completely entranced in the movie. Which turned out to be really good.

When the movie was over we stood to leave and saw Mike and his buddies did the same, only they seen us do it. When there were enough people to block us, Edward pulled my hand and led the four of us out of the theater through the street exit. We all laughed as we did it.

"You guys are pretty good date buddies we should double sometime," Ben suggested when we got outside.

"That a great idea how about next weekend?" Edward asked

Angela and I looked at our men in awe. This is something that normally the girls do. Not the guys.

"That would be great man. Where do you want to go?"

"How about we go to Seattle have dinner and a movie? That way we can avoid this disaster ever happening again. And don't worry about transportation. I'll drive us. We just got a new truck and I needed a reason to try it out."

"Awesome how about we all meet up somewhere and go from there."

"Yeah we can meet at my place. I'll give you the directions at school this week. Just please don't give to anyone. Last I want is to see Jessica and Lauren with every other gossip crazy showing up on our doorstep trying to snoop around.

"Don't worry man your secret is safe with us." The whole time they were talking we were discreetly walking Angela and Ben towards their car. Edward is a very protective gentleman. Ever sense my run-in with that group of men he became very cautious when we come here. "All right so we'll see you guys later." Ben said as he and Angela got in the car "That movie was kick ass by the way."

Edward chuckled "yeah it was. We'll see you soon."

"Bye"

Edward put his arm around me as we walked towards the car. "I really like those two. They have the purest mind I've ever come across. I like being in their presence. It just too bad…" he trailed off.

"What's too bad?" He remained quiet. "Edward what's too bad." I was beginning to panic now. Good thing we were already in the car headed for Forks.

"I asked Alice if she knew how things would turn out for them and she told she did in fact she had several visions of their future. No matter what decision they make they will become like us. As far as when it will happen….it'll be around the end of their freshman year of college."

"Does she know who does it?"

"No"

I rolled my eyes at his antics "Thanks for everything. I had an….eventful time." We both broke out laughing at that.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Night Edward"

The End

**I'd like to thank my best friend Jennifer for editing the story for me. I couldn't have done it without her help or encouragement. I've been writing books of my own and she suggested that I write a fanfiction story to see if people liked my writing style. I think it's admirable for people to put their stories on here or anywhere. Whether the story is good or bad in anyway, it takes a lot of courage to be able to that. All I say is to keep trying and to never give up. The more you write the better you'll get. Thank you to anyone who reads this one-shot, especially to the ones that makes the story their favorite and/or writes a review. I'm not sure if I'll write the double date story yet. We'll see what happens. Again thank you for reading and have a great day everyone.**


End file.
